


The Torch (2007)

by JennyB



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: 60_minute_fics, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Eavesdropping, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi overhears something that makes him think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Torch (2007)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 60_minute_fics.

Tatsumi's expression was inordinately serious as he made his way down the nearly deserted corridors at Enma-Cho. Quietly, he slipped into his office and flicked on the light, sitting down at his desk and starting to work on some of the paperwork that sat in his inbox. While working hours were long over, the cobalt-eyed brunet needed the distraction right then. He needed to get his mind off of the conversation he had accidentally overheard on his way home that afternoon.

He'd been strolling contentedly through the sakura grove, when the sound of an argument had reached his ears. The one voice he'd immediately recognized as Tsuzuki's. The other had taken him a moment to identify, but eventually, he'd placed it as Hisoka's – and the young boy was beyond angry. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he hadn't been able to stop himself when he'd heard his name come up.

"...Tatsumi would even listen to you?" Hisoka had shouted angrily.

"We were partners for a while, Hisoka," Tsuzuki had replied, obviously trying to keep his own frustration in check. "That, and we're still friends. I think he'd give me at least a few minutes!"

"And what would you say?" the boy had snapped back. "This I've got to hear!"

"It's not really any of your business, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki had responded. "And it's rude to read my thoughts like that!"

"Well, _you're_ the one who was obsessing over him like a pathetic schoolgirl during the morning meeting. How the hell could I not read them when you blare them out like that?"

"I...well...I mean..." The violet-eyed brunet stammered for a moment, and then, obviously having recomposed himself, he'd said, "That's not the point! Besides, it's not your place to lecture me about who I do or don't have feelings for!"

Hisoka had snorted then. "Fine. Go confess your love for him, and I bet you make a giant fool out of yourself! Tatsumi thinks your nothing but an idiot anyway! I mean, why else would he ask not to partner with you after such a short time?"

Tatsumi's expression had been one of pure shock at hearing that, and with a soft gasp, he'd ducked behind a nearby tree to keep from being seen by the boy as he'd stormed off. His heart had clenched when he'd heard the heavy sigh from Tsuzuki, along with the murmured, "You're probably right, Hisoka..."

Once Tatsumi had been sure that Tsuzuki had left, he'd gone home and tried to unwind, but found that his mind kept replaying the conversation over and over again. Finally, after driving himself crazy with his thoughts, he'd thrown his jacket back on and returned to the office.

With a heavy sigh, he looked down at the document he was supposed to be reviewing. He'd been sitting there for about twenty minutes now, and he hadn't really done anything yet. So much for paperwork serving as a distraction. Setting down his pen, he leaned back in his chair and thought about what he had heard. A small smile crept across his face. Hisoka had been very wrong in his assessment. Truth be told, Tatsumi thought the world of the violet-eyed shinigami. The reason he'd asked to be reassigned was that he almost cared _too much_ for Tsuzuki, and he hated seeing his friend so sad all the time. Unable to do anything for him, he'd spiralled into depression himself, and he'd not been able to bear it any longer. Afraid of eventually doing more harm than good, Tatsumi had reluctantly removed himself from Tsuzuki's company, hoping that his friend would find a strong partner who could carry him through his trials and tribulations.

For as long as he'd known him, Tatsumi had carried a secret torch for the other male – one that he had thought, until that afternoon, had gone unrequited. That news had changed everything. Tatsumi wasn't sure what he was feeling at that moment. He felt dizzy and light-headed, but he was happy. It meant that there was a chance for them. And yet, he was terrified. He was afraid that he would inadvertently hurt Tsuzuki, and he wondered if he dared let the other know the truth. As it was, it seemed the violet-eyed male was content to let Hisoka's harsh words direct him, and that thought saddened him. Suddenly, he realized that since Tsuzuki's arrival in Meifu, he'd been running. Doing what he could to avoid the other brunet, afraid of hurting him, denying them both what they really wanted. Perhaps at this time, perhaps now that things were quiet, it was time to finally stop and take a stand. Do something that would make them both happy.

Steeling his resolve, he reached for his telephone, dialling a number he knew from memory. When the line was answered, and he'd identified himself, he couldn't stop the grin that settled on his features at hearing the surprise in Tsuzuki's voice. "I'm terribly sorry to disturb you at home, Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi had said quietly, a hint of shyness creeping into his voice. "But I was wondering if you'd had dinner yet?" Tatsumi's grin widened when the other answered him in the negative. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to press on. "Well then, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner? I know a gorgeous café I'm sure you'd like, and more importantly, it's renowned for its desserts..."


End file.
